The fan of Celestial Being
by Xavier-5422
Summary: A boy who is a fan of Celestial being builds a mobile suit to join them, but when the other factions find out who will reach him first? Sucks I know, please R&R it's my FIRST Fan Fic
1. A Prologue

**A/N I'm sorry if the days are a bit messed up, the only things I knew for sure was the year and location.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**August 23rd 2307 10:00 A.M**

Xavier sighed, today was his birthday and he couldn't do his favorite thing, unlike many people he was a supporter of Celestial being, he even hoped that someday he would pilot a Gundam. Xavier was pretty smart, he majored in computers and such things so he had been able to hack into certain systems and knew when an armed intervention was about to occur. When he found out he would go and watch Celestial being beat the shit out of people. But alas, today on his birthday CB – as he had dubbed them—hadn't done anything yet.

"Come on, it's not like it's so hard, the AEU, HRL, or the Union, one of them has to be doing /something/" He silently pleaded to CB.

"Xavier, time for school!" His mother called up to him, Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Alright mom, be right down!" He yelled back before putting on a jacket and running downstairs. "I swear, you take longer then me to get ready," she said teasing the now Fifteen year old boy. Xavier sighed, "It's my birthday, I gotta look good," he said with a grin. He grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside, he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry.

Xavier was a techie, and he had a secret project going on out of town, he had salvaged a few parts of mobile suits that the Gundam's had destroyed he had a stable body, he had used three huge flat screens for the H.U.D, and he had taken G.P.S' apart and used them for the Navigation system. All he needed was a power source and some way to launch it before he searched for CB; he was intent on joining them. Oooh, and did I forget to mention Xavier's family was among the rich? Well they are, so he had no problem building the Mobile suit, besides some small things. Xavier wasn't spoiled though, his mother hadn't allowed it.

Xavier spent the whole day thinking about the suit, he already had a name for it, well possible names really. Neo-X and Ne-X, he wasn't too sure which he would go with yet so he was still trying to decide.

*******

Sometime after school Xavier sat at a park, he was doodling Gundam Kyrios when a boy maybe a year older then him saw this.

"Interested in the Gundam's?" He asked looking at the drawing, Xavier was a bit nervous but he nodded.

"Yeah, I think their interesting, even though almost everyone wishes they would just disappear, I hope to someday work with them." Xavier took in a deep break waiting for the boy to yell at him or something, but instead he nodded and went his own way. Xavier shrugged and looked at his watch, "Crap I gotta get to Neo-X or Ne-X or whatever the hell I name it." Xavier said heading for the train station, he wished he could drive already.

*******

Nearly a full hour later Xavier got off the train, he was still a short walk away from his mobile suit. He really just had to check it out, and finish painting it, al the pieces he had had come from other mobile suits so they where either a different color then the Red and Black he wanted it to be, or where too charred to fit with the others. Xavier had checked each piece to make sure it would still protect the under structure so he should be safe, he wasn't an idiot after all. Xavier walked up to an old warehouse and swiped a card with his face on it, this warehouse was owned by his family and was never used so it was perfect.

Xavier thought back to all the research that had gone into this so he could even begin building it. Xavier looked at it, it was on its back almost like a sleeping giant, and it looked a little like a Gundam in a way but you could tell it wasn't one.

"OK, now all I need is some sort of power source, the GN drives are out since only Gundam's have those. Maybe a solar reactor from the AEU, HRL, or Union, I would just have to wait for an armed intervention and hope one falls and doesn't get destroyed." Xavier spoke to himself; something he didn't know was that the boy from earlier had followed him, and had made it inside.

This boy was Setsuna F. Seiei; he had followed Xavier to see why he was so interested in the Gundam's. It seemed he had built himself a mobile suit, this could be helpful or it could be completely useless. "Setsuna to Miss Sumeragi," he said into a communications device he had. "It seems we have a fan of Celestial Being, he has built a mobile suit from scrap metal and is searching for a power source." Setsuna said in his mono-tone like voice.

Aboard the Ptolemaios Miss Sumeragi thought for a minute, if they could use him it could be interesting. Then again he could die as soon as he fired up the suit, "Keep tailing him, we might be able to use him later, and maybe he's Gundam Meister material." She said, and with that the link was broken, she would have to make a few forecasts including this boy, just in case.

* * *

**OK, so this is my first Fan fic EVER, R&R guys, hope you like it. CH One may be up soon, depends on what you guys say, I already have it written so maybe after two or three reviews…(already has Chapter's one and two written up)**


	2. Explainations and Reasoning

Thank you those who reviewed, you made me think before writing this chapter, this is my first story so I wasn't thinking when I wrote that first chapter, OK on with Chapter one.

* * *

**CH.1**

**Earth's Orbit - Ptolemaios**

**August 23rd 2307**

**21:00 (9:00 P.M)**

Miss Sumeragi floated down the corridors; she had decided to call a meeting between the Gundam Meister's, Ian, and herself. They would discuss the boy Setsuna had tailed, Setsuna who was still on Earth was going to be on the comm. Miss Sumeragi floated into the room and looked around, the Meister's – excluding Setsuna— and Ian floated in the room awaiting Miss Sumeragi. "OK, so we all know why we're here right?" She asked, though she already knew the answer, "Good, now it seems a boy on Earth is a fan of Celestial being, I know we have supporters all around the world, but how many of them have gone as far as to build a mobile suit out of scrap?." She said even though it sounded like a question it was completely rhetorical, she looked around at how they would respond to this.

"He built a Mobile Suit? By himself?" Tieria asked looking at Miss Sumeragi who simply nodded.

"Well that's cool and all, but how do we know it works?" Lockon asked, followed by Ian.

"We don't or we didn't, Setsuna took a few scans of the mobile suit and sent them up here, I've looked them over and have made a few graphics to show what would happen in different situations." Ian said before bringing up his first situation.

"OK this situation is if he built his own power source and tried to power up the systems with the current state of the power distribution system."

On a screen a sort of CGI of a mobile suit was shown, it was powered up and after a few seconds exploded. Then the video showed the factory exploding along with a few near-by buildings catching on fire.

"But that's not all," Ian said before bringing up another video, before playing he explained this one.

"This one shows what would happen with a power generator such as a solar reactor."

Ian played the video and it played out exactly the same way with one major difference, when the suit blew it took a large part of Tokyo with it.

"The power distribution system would work, if it was powered by D batteries, but something like a solar reactor will destroy a lot of Tokyo." Ian took a short pause before continuing.

"And one other thing, since the mobile suit is made up of parts of other mobile suits the Union, AEU, and HRL might think we destroyed one of their units above Tokyo and it crashed around there causing it's reactor to overload. If Setsuna had landed Exia somewhere else this might not be a problem but where Exia currently is the GN particles would never disperse enough so that they are undetectable in time." Ian finished looking at the Meisters and Miss Sumeragi. Haro was the first to come up with an idea, even though Miss Sumeragi and Ian had already talked about this.

"Blow up! Blow up!" Haro said hopping up and down in Lockon's arms.

Miss Sumeragi shook her head, "If this boy is as much of a fan as we believe even if we do destroy his mobile suit he might just start rebuilding it and may even rush himself making the system worse then it is now." Miss Sumeragi said as Haro stopped hopping.

"The only thing I can see working is allowing Ian to go down to Earth and help fix the systems so that Tokyo doesn't turn into a crater.

"Are you sure it is wise, Miss Sumeragi?" Setsuna asked, speaking up.

"We can't be completely sure, so for now you should keep an eye on him but don't confront him, try to not even interact with him for now." She told the 16- year-old.

"What if someone else finds him first? After all who's to say no one noticed that this kid spent most of his time going to other countries or something, maybe the HRL or AEU already know about his suit and are planning on confronting him to either force him to join them or something." Allelujah said bluntly looking around the room.

"Yes this is true, but we have no way of knowing if this has happened so we are in the dark about that for now." Miss Sumeragi said trying to think of how this might play out.

"Miss Sumeragi wouldn't that be putting Ian in danger?" Setsuna asked, this wasn't sounding good to him at all, he was just a Civ who had managed to build a mobile suit and now he was getting a lot of attention, of course they are defending themselves in a way, an explosion in the middle of Tokyo where GN particles are present along with parts from other Mobile suits, well that certainly wouldn't get the fingers pointed at them.

"Yeah that is possible but we'll have to risk it, thousands of lives are at stake, along with our status." She told him looking around the room before deciding on a plan of action.

"Allelujah, you will take Ian down in Kyrios, Setsuna will meet Ian on Earth and then show him to this boy, Ian will then help the boy repair the power systems or ask him to stop, if he won't we won't have a choice." Miss Sumeragi said, this could end up hurting them in the long run, after all once he got mixed up with them he'll be targeted unless he stayed with them, but there wouldn't be room for his mobile suit on the Ptolemaios which would be a major problem.

"Wait, what about VEDA'S plan? The plan has already been set in motion with Four Gundams, not four Gundams and one make-shift Mobile suit." Tieria said, VEDA wouldn't be happy with any changes in the plan.

"Did VEDA count on a supporter building a mobile suit that once powered up will destroy most of Tokyo?" Miss Sumeragi asked an edge to her voice, Tieria shook his head and left the room.

"VEDA isn't going to like this…" Were his last words before he headed to the terminal to inform the computer of this change so plans could be made.

"Setsuna, Allelujah, and Ian your mission will begin tomorrow at 14:00, according to what Setsuna observed today this will be around the time the boy will be exiting school, Ian will meet him at the factory at 15:00,. Setsuna will keep watch to make sure the boy doesn't pose a threat to Ian, after this it all depends on the boy. If he decides to stop working on his mobile suit then that'll be the end of it, if he doesn't well I guess we get a new member." Miss Sumeragi said, she figured with the fact it was nearly 22:00 the boy would be wrapping up soon.

"Setsuna, find out the boy's name calling him 'boy' is starting to annoy me, and you guys as well I'm sure." Setsuna nodded on the screen, Miss Sumeragi dismissed everyone and the screen went blank, Ian, Allelujah, Lockon, and Haro exited the room, Miss Sumeragi left last heading to her own room, she needed a drink.

**Tokyo, Japan – Warehouse**

**August 23rd 10:05 P.M.**

Xavier yawned; he had finished the paint job and had even sat in the cockpit for a few minutes to get a feel for it. Xavier sighed, he had a lot of stuff, the power source was being tricky but he had a weapon: A sword, it was made of metal and he had made it from pieces he couldn't use on the Suit itself but it was very weak and only useful for close combat. In short, in a battle he would be screwed. Xavier walked over to the Mobile Suit and climbed up to the platform it was on; he walked to the right side and entered a code into a side panel. It opened up to show a huge processer; the brain of Neo-X or Ne-X, he really had to name it already. He went in and looked at the wires; he had webcams and an experimental radar system his family was testing linked to the computer. There were three webcams inside the cockpit and who knows how may on the outside to see around him. Xavier was sure he had finished the wiring he just wanted to make sure.

Setsuna re-entered the warehouse, he had left Exia after the meeting and had walked back, the walk had taken about ten minutes which wasn't too bad. He was on one of the walkways near the top of the building, he could see the whole suit from here along with Xavier, it seemed he had finished painting it, he wondered what he was doing now, the boy looked tired which meant he would be leaving soon, A ringing sound startled Setsuna, he looked at Xavier who answered a phone.

_"Hello?"_ He asked with a yawn.

_"Hey Xavier, its Daniel from down the street."_ A voice said

_"Oh yeah, what's up?"_

_"Well you were supposed to come here for dinner and when you didn't show up your mom freaked out. She's ready to call the police so you better call her."_

_"Oh I forgot, sorry I'll call her, thanks."_

_"You're welcome goodnight and Happy Birthday."_

Daniel said and the line went dead, Xavier dialed his mom's cell, switched it to speaker phone, and waited for an answer.

_"Xavier? Where were you? I'm about to have a panic attack here!"_ She yelled, her voice slightly echoing in the small warehouse.

_"Calm down mom, I was… hanging out with a friend and forgot about my Birthday dinner."_ He told her, she made an annoyed sound and hung up, he would hear from her later.

Xavier knew he was in trouble, he decided five more minutes of waiting for CB and then home.

*******

Ten minutes went by and Xavier finally turned off the radio, "Oh well tomorrow's another day I guess…" Xavier muttered, he then walked over to the door, turned off the lights, and left the building. If he hurried he could catch the 10:30 train home, he really wished he could drive already.

Setsuna watched as the boy left, what name had he heard? Xavier? He would have to inform Miss Sumeragi and Ian of the name later so they would have a name for him. Setsuna shook his head, why are they doing this? If only the boy hadn't gotten it in his head to build a mobile suit they wouldn't be in this situation, the fact he didn't get blown up while building it or having someone notice his disappearing when he went to work on it. And then there was the ship, it didn't have enough space for another mobile suit, unless Setsuna stayed on Earth unless he was needed, this was going to bite them in the ass later he could feel it.

Setsuna sighed as he slipped out of the warehouse, he was going to head for his own home before tomorrow's mission, he would have to wake up semi-early even though he was used to it, he wouldn't take any chances.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long, muse for this died, then stuff happened like my laptop's powercord breaking so I had to email all the stories to myself and then finish it on the desktop, and then my lil sis didn't want to let me use the computer so yeah a lot of stuff has happened :/ and soon school starts which kills my muse more.

Anyways hope you like this chapter, I'll try to get another one up before school starts.

Until next time,

-Xavier


	3. An unexpected Occurance

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**TheMovieGuy: Yes I'm taking suggestions and concerns into account since this is my first FF I'm bound to make a few mistake like "Oh another MS and another member of CB YAY let's add him to our ranks and not worry about anything else!" And like you'll see in this chapter I answered the question: "How'd Xavier know about the GN Drives since the 30 GN-X Machines haven't been released yet."**

**Anyways on with the story, hope you enjoy this chapter and it would've been up last night but FF kept saying 'Error'**

* * *

**  
**

**CH.3**

**China – Human Reform League base**

**August 24th**

**00:30 (12:30 A.M.)**

Even at this late hour, the base was alive; they were looking at the radar and kept trying to contact a group that was located in the Warehouse district of Tokyo, Japan. Unfortunately they couldn't contact them.

"Sir, I have a theory," a man told another man.

"Well, let's hear it," the man retorted, this man was Colonel Sergei Smirnov, he was very impatient with all that was currently going on.

"Well Sir, it could be a Gundam, those particles they emit would still be around if it was recently there and as we all know, those particles disrupt all communication and Radar Systems." The man told him.

"I want records of who owns those warehouses, now!" Col. Smirnov ordered and everyone went to pull up the information.

"Sir, there's only one that stands out; a warehouse owned by the Umagi family, it was accessed recently by their only son Xavier Umagi." A computer tech told the Colonel who simply nodded and then turned.

"I want units out there now; I also want Mr. Umagi's Warehouse searched and Mr. Umagi himself brought in." The Colonel ordered, a few people nodded and sent the order to launch.

"Sir, another odd thing about it is that it is using an unusual amount of power." Another technician said before pointing out the obvious. "And Sir, how are we to get Mr. Umagi? After all Japan is basically under Union Control, our little group there could get us in a lot of trouble as it is."

The Colonel sighed; he already knew about this and was willing to risk it. "Have the lieutenant ready to go along with a small squad, if we do find a Gundam I want to be ready." Could this boy be related to Celestial Being? He wouldn't have believed it a few years ago, but after working with the lieutenant anything was possible.

**Earth's Orbit – Ptolemaios**

**August 24th 00:55 (12:55 A.M.)**

"Miss Sumeragi, the Human Reform League is moving units, so far we don't know where." Christina told her, Miss Sumeragi looked over at her before pushing herself over to Chris. She looked at the screen trying to think why they would mobilize so late, she thought of one thing.

"Connect me to Setsuna, now." She said, Feldt pressed a few buttons and then nodded at Miss Sumeragi.

"Setsuna, when was the last time you powered up Exia's Solar Reactor?" Miss Sumeragi asked bluntly and straight to the point.

Setsuna thought for a moment before replying, "Probably when I first came to Earth, why?" Setsuna asked curious as to why she asked this.

"Setsuna, we think something made the Human Reform League look around your area, and since the GN particles are still around, even though the particles are weak they can't use communications or Radar systems. If anything their probably only searching the warehouses closest to Exia, the only problem is with that boy, Xavier his warehouse is in the area covered by the remains of the GN particles so we're launching Kyrios now so we can see if Xavier wants anything to do with us. Just in case you should move Exia as soon as possible, they've already mobilized so try to stay underwater." Miss Sumeragi told him, Setsuna gave a quick 'Yes Ma'am' and broke the link.

"Tell Allelujah and Ian to get ready." Miss Sumeragi said, Chris, Feldt, and Lichty (even thought he didn't have to) all nodded and went to work. Miss Sumeragi took her seat and waited for Kyrios to be launched. She looked at the map screen and looked at the warehouse district; it bordered the ocean where Exia was and if they were correct the GN particles would be around the last few warehouses, and while the container also emitted GN particles the radius barely increased, especially since Setsuna didn't use it much.

Miss Sumeragi was brought out of her thoughts by Chris' voice.

"Moving Kyrios to Catapult deck, transferring timing controls to Kyrios." Chris said, it was pretty routine by now, after all they said the same thing pretty much every time they launched a Gundam.

"Allelujah Haptism, Ian Vashti Kyrios launching." Allelujah's voice came followed by the GN-003 triangle that represented Kyrios leaving Ptolemy. Miss Sumeragi went to her chair, she started working on a plan should Ian need to do the quickest patch job end get the make-shift mobile suit out of there. She made multiple versions of this plan which gave Ian more time, one where he did the repairs mid-flight, and a few where Kyrios protected it with Exia following as backup, she then submitted the plans to VEDA and waited for the system to pick the best plan or create a fusion of them. Miss Sumeragi then sighed, until Ian got a look at the Mobile Suit there was no way of knowing how long it would take to make it flight worthy. They did, however, know that it would take the HRL forces at least one hour thirty minutes to reach the warehouse district at their current rate of travel.

Tokyo, Japan – Umagi Residence

August 24th

1:03 A.M.

Xavier sighed and rolled over, after receiving an earful from his mother for being late (he hadn't gotten home 'til almost midnight, the train had been late) and having to wash all the dishes and take out the trash, his mother idea of punishment, he was in bed and couldn't get to sleep. He looked at the clock on his side table: 1:03 A.M at least tomorrow was a Saturday he wouldn't have to worry about School, but still he needed to sleep.

"I'm not tired, mom would kill me if I snuck out but I'm bored." Xavier mumbled to himself watching the minute change. His room was upstairs but all the rooms had an exit to the outside, they were hidden so they could be used as emergency exits or a way to get out of the house without being noticed. Xavier got out of bed and went over to his closet, his PJ's were good enough to be used outside, a T-shirt and sweat pants but he grabbed a Jacket just in case, he then pressed a panel in the back left of the closet and the door opened.

"And they say it's a bad thing to be rich," Xavier said chuckling quietly, he then stepped through and it closed behind him. He walked down the stairs and was about to walk out when he realized he had left his wallet, he sighed and walked back up the stairs. He peeked into his room and everything looked the same so he walked in and grabbed his wallet off the side table. Suddenly the door to his room opened, he had just enough time to put his wallet in his jacket pocket before his mom could see him.

"Xavier?" A yawn, "what are you doing up at this hour?" She asked, Xavier though as quick as he could for an explanation.

"I had to use the bathroom ma, what are you doing up?" He asked, but she ignored him and asked another question.

"What's with the jacket?" She asked Xavier sighed and started walking toward the door.

"I was cold, so after I went to the bathroom I was going to get the thick blanket from the closet, since I didn't want to freeze in the meantime I got my jacket." He said his mom just yawned again and went downstairs; she probably had to use the bathroom too and had heard him moving around and decided to investigate or something. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door; he then waited for a few minutes until he heard his mom's door close. Then, to humor her, he walked over to the closet and got the thick blanket; he walked to his room and opened up the blanket and a small object fell. Xavier blinked and then put the blanket on his bed; he grabbed the small black object and found the power switch. It turned out to be his MP3 player.

"So that's where this thing ended up, I gotta be more careful with this thing, he sat on the bed and waited about half an hour, it normally took his mom less then that to fall asleep when she was tired so it was just a precaution. When he looked at the watch it read: 1:37 A.M. so he figured now was as good a time as any. He went out the hidden door and walked toward the train station, this delay was so not expected but oh well at least he would get to mess with Neo, or it could be named Solaris ugh stupid TV program put more names into his head then he already had. Once he got on the train he took out his MP3 player and put it on shuffle, the first song that came on was Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green.

_Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami nomikomarete_

_Hoshikuzu-tachi_

_Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki_

_Misumeta nageki no mado_

_I never dreamed_

_Kooritsuku_

_There… I come for you_

_Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni_

_Maiagari kudaketa_

_Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni_

_Mamaoritai mono wo kowashite_

_Shimatteitan da…_

*******

**Tokyo, Japan – Warehouse District**

**August 24th**

**02:13**

Xavier walked toward his warehouse, he saw two people at a corner he didn't know who they were so he kept walking.

"Hey! Kid! Kid, Wait up!" the oldest of the two said, Xavier quickened his pace to try to get to his unit as quickly as possible but he knew he wouldn't make it. Xavier reached for his pocket knife only to realize he left it at home.

"Crap," he muttered of all the things to forget he just had to forget that. He broke into a run; he pulled his card out so he could swipe it as quickly as possible. He rounded the corner that would lead to his warehouse, he ran up to the nearest entrance only to come face to face with the guy from the day before.

"Xavier Umagi?" He asked, Xavier gulped, he simply nodded and wondered what would happen.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei, the old man is Ian Vashti, and the guy in the black shirt is Allelujah Haptism. We're from Celestial Being." Xavier blinked.

"Uh, w her um um…." Was all Xavier could say, Setsuna grabbed Xavier's card and swiped it, Ian and Allelujah helped Xavier inside while he was still mumbling random things. Xavier sat in his chair and Ian went over to examine Solaris, yeah that was it Solaris the Gundam wannabe.

Allelujah noticed the drawing of Kyrios and went over to it, it was pretty detailed even though there was no way he could've seen it that close.

"Wow you're a pretty good artist, you got a lot of Kyrios' details down," Allelujah said turning to Xavier, the drawing in his hands.

"Kyrios? Oh so that's the name of the winged one…." he thought for a moment, "OK now that I'm over some of the shock of Celestial Being coming and taking me into my own warehouse, what do you guys want?" Xavier asked, but before Allelujah could answer they were interrupted by a scream coming from the area where Solaris was.

"This is a disaster! How the hell am I supposed to fix this before the Human Reform League gets here?" It was Ian who was screaming, well not so much as screaming as yelling.

"Um why would you want to fix my Mobile Suit before the HRL got here… wait? Why is the HRL coming here?" Xavier asked looking at Ian.

"We think it has something to do with a group of theirs being hidden here and Exia's GN Particles disrupting their communications." A pause, "GN Particles are—"he was cut off by Xavier.

"The Particles Emitted by the GN drives, I know." Xavier said matter-of-factly, of course none of them expected him to know that.

"How did you know that?" Setsuna asked, glaring at the 15-year-old boy.

"Well, um… one time I sorta kinda hacked into the Gundams communication system and caught a conversation between you guys, but then this serious sounding guy caught me and made you all go to a different channel." Xavier said remembering how excited he had been when he thought he would get to listen in on the Gundams whenever he wanted to.

"Wait…that was you? Tieria had a fit after that, he was pissed that someone had managed to hack in. Because of you I had to spend the whole night checking the whole system to make sure it wouldn't happen again." Ian said. Allelujah realized they had gotten off point and only had half an hour to make the mobile suit flight worthy.

"Uh guys? We have thirty minutes; we should get on with the explanations… Setsuna go inform Miss Sumeragi while Ian and I try to explain this to Xavier." Allelujah said, Setsuna nodded and went to another part of the warehouse.

"OK," Ian started, "So Setsuna found you the other day, and he followed you here and found your mobile suit. He reported it to Miss Sumeragi who figured that it might be good to have another mobile suit in our Arsenal." Ian said letting Allelujah take over.

"When Setsuna sent up scans of your mobile suit we found that if powered up in it's current state it could destroy most of the city, maybe even part of the island so we decided to come and try to fix it and try to convince you to join Celestial Being," Allelujah paused to take a breath, "We were supposed to come here tomorrow or later today I mean, but then we noticed the HRL'S movements and Miss Sumeragi thought it would be better to be safe then sorry so we launched right away." Allelujah said, motioning for Ian to finish it.

"So I have to see if I can fix this enough to be able to fly to our base on Earth, making any repairs necessary on the way." Ian finished, Xavier took a deep breath and leaned against a wall, Setsuna came back at this point.

"Well joining up with Celestial Being I have no problem with, I don't even have a problem letting you finish my Mobile Suit, but there is one problem… how are we supposed to power it?" Ian sighed and looked at the teen.

"Don't worry about that, I brought a Particle storage unit, they're only used for the assault containers and GN Arms but it should work with this mobile suit, we just have to patch up the power system." Ian said grabbing the container he had brought with him, he placed it on the floor and pressed a few buttons, it opened and a small green ball came out, it was docked in something that flew over Solaris and started going over it.

"That's Green Haro, he's checking the systems when he's done he'll give me a report and then I'll know what else needs to be repaired before we try powering it up. I also brought along a Haro docking port to be added since from what we found, you've never piloted anything. So since time is a factor Green Haro will help you pilot it until you get the hang of it." Ian said looking through another container he had with him and opening his tool kit. Xavier looked around trying to figure out what to do; he figured he should ask Ian if he could help instead of just doing something.

"Um Ian, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, looking at Solaris. Ian seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah tell me its name and then get outta my way." Ian said looking at the currently off-line machine.

"Oh uh, It's called Solaris," Xavier said before walking over to Allelujah to see what he was doing.

"-the mission plan will begin as soon as Ian is done, if the unit isn't in need of many repairs try to get out of there by 02:45. The HRL machines have stopped across the ocean from Japan; I believe their planning their next move but try to be quick, they'll see you as soon as you launch." A female voice said, Allelujah nodded and noticed Xavier.

"Miss Sumeragi Xavier is here; would you like to speak to him?" Allelujah asked the person on the other side of the phone he was holding.

"Yes please, I need to inform Xavier of this plan as well, I also sent it to Green Haro." Miss Sumeragi said, Allelujah motioned for Xavier to come over and he did so. Allelujah handed Xavier the phone, he looked at the screen and saw a woman with brown hair, and she was in normal clothing and sitting in a command chair.

"Uh Hi," Xavier said holding the device.

"Hello Xavier, I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega but most people call me Miss Sumeragi. As you should already know, the HRL is heading your way and we want you to join Celestial Being, Veda has approved of the mission plan but hasn't sent us anything else, I'll explain Veda when there is time. When Ian finishes repairs you'll go to our island base where he will repair the subsystems and anything else that didn't need to be repaired to fly there. After that's done well we'll just go from there. Sumeragi out." With that the screen showed that he had been disconnected, Xavier handed it back and looked at a clock, it was 2:32 and from what he head they had to be out by 2:45 Xavier sighed and headed for Solaris, when he got to the room he noticed Ian and Haro were both working on different parts of the suit.

"Ian what's going on?" He asked, Ian stopped what he was doing and walked over to Xavier.

"Well it turns out that only two things need to be fixed, the power system and the cockpit. The Cockpit isn't airtight and of course that's very important, Allelujah and Setsuna went to their Gundams. Allelujah's gonna wait until we get Solaris outside to bring the particle container, it's gonna be hard to install that with gravity but I'm sure we'll get it. In the mean time suit up," Ian said tossing a white space suit and helmet at him, Xavier caught them and started putting on the suit. He would leave the helmet off until he was ready to go; Xavier watched Haro move on to something else and Ian moved around the inside to the different cables that were for power stabilization.

Xavier couldn't believe that he was going to work with Celestial Being; now that he had a moment to himself he could let it sink it. The feeling was so overwhelming that he thought he was going to faint, but a loud noise near-by brought him back.

"Xavier! The HRL has moved earlier then expected, we gotta get Solaris ready help me finish this patch!" Ian yelled, Xavier nodded and ran over to the mechanic, he climbed into the center of Solaris and looked at the cables, most of them had another layer added on top of them and others had been completely stripped.

"Xavier put this on the bare wires; I'll handle the rest of the patches." Ian said, Xavier nodded and started applying the new wrapping around the bare wires. Xavier felt the building shake as a blast came very near, Xavier took a step back and then grabbed the sealer to seal the rubber around the wires it took a few seconds and then it was done, Haro came over and scanned the cables.

"Solaris ready to go, Solaris ready to go!" Haro then went to the cockpit and undocked himself from the device which allowed him to fly around and docked with Solaris. Once Xavier and Ian were inside the Cockpit Haro spoke again.

"Activating secondary systems, activating lifter moving Solaris out, Moving Solaris out." Xavier sighed grabbing the controls and then looking at Ian who had braced himself for Solaris being up righted. Xavier looked at the screens, they were blank for now, suddenly Solaris was jolted and after a few seconds it was upright.

"Guess we're outside, how's Allelujah supposed to put in the power source?" Xavier asked looking back at Ian. But before he could answer Haro opened the Cockpit and hopped out, just as before he docked with the lifter and flew it over to Kyrios who in turn dropped the containing that was docked where its tail unit normally went. Kyrios then changed to MS mode and caught Haro and the container; he then took it to Solaris and with the help of Haro installed the GN Particle container. Haro then came back and re-docked with the Haro dock inside Solaris.

"Activating GN Particle Container, powering up Solaris, checking for Errors, activating Haro assisted piloting system, Solaris On-line, Solaris On-line!" Haro said bringing the MS on-line. Xavier sighed and grabbed the controls.

"Alright Ian, here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, been having trouble actually being able to use the computer. And yay for cliffhangers! lol, I've decided on a name at last lol. And I've also decided around which episode this is, so in a few chapters we'll be on Broken Wings from Season one, it's the episode where the thrones appear with a few of my own twists –super evil grin- anyways R&R and I'll try to get the next Chapter up ASAP.**

**Since I took so long updating, here's a vague idea for the next chapter.**

**Xavier tries to fly Solaris, he crashes into a few buildings, Haro helps him out, he crashes into the ocean damaging subsystems making it harder to fly. Then he gets stuck in a battle with his like one weapon and eventually he makes it to the island - barly-.**

**lol anways like I said I'll start working on the next CH asap and try to get it up.**

**Until next time,**

**Xavier**


End file.
